Wreck Felix's Life
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Felix and Calhoun are madly in love, and they have been married for 6 months. What happens when an unexpected person comes into their lives, and they are fully responsible for them? *Please favorite/follow! *Rated K for little language and alcoholic beverages


It was a little uncommon for a good guy like Fix-It Felix Jr. to fall in love with a another video game character who is tough like Sergeant Calhoun, but who says he can't? Even Calhoun could find herself falling for the gentle-faced man, and that is exactly what she did.

After defeating the cy-bugs in Sugar Rush, Felix and Calhoun both had their first kiss. Not shocking, Felix was the first to kiss Calhoun on the cheek, and he was proud of it. What was shocking was that Calhoun picked him up, Felix was scared, and then she kissed him on the lips. Of course, Felix returned the kiss because he was in love with her.

Their love resulted in marriage, a marriage that Calhoun finally started for real. After her first wedding ceremony, she was nervous about getting married again. After meeting and falling in love with Felix, she wasn't going to regret this marriage.

Why did they fall for eachother? Well, obviously, Felix thought Calhoun was a "dynamite gal", and he loved her looks and badass attitude at some times. Calhoun thought Felix was a charming handyman, and she loved that he was incredibly nice.

It actually wasn't hard for them to be a married couple, and they were both from different games. Every time the arcade closed, they would immediately meet up. Sometimes, Ralph and Vanellope would come with them because they were all best friends.

At closing time of the arcade, Mr. Litwak had literally just shut off the lights, and he left the place empty. When another character announced, "All clear! The arcade is closed!", Felix said to the nicelanders, on top of the penthouse, "Quitting time everyone! Time for me to go see my wife."

As Felix turned around to exit the roof of the penthouse, Gene asked, "H-Hey Felix, how is everything with Calhoun? Are you glad that you married her?"

Felix smirked, and he said, "Of course I am glad I married her." He opened the door, and he said as they walked down the stairs, "If it wasn't for Ralph, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. I wouldn't have met her if Ralph didn't go Turbo."

Like every time of the day, Felix was smiling at the nicelanders. He thought, _I am glad that I am in love, and I am glad that no one has a problem with it._

Felix was always the last one to exit the roof because he knew that it was nice to let others go through before him. When Felix reached the front door of the penthouse, he opened the door, seeing Ralph walk by him, covered in mud.

Felix chuckled, and he said, "Hello, brother!" Ralph stopped and faced Felix with a smile. He enjoyed hearing his voice because Felix was always nice to Ralph, unless he was furious with him.

Ralph waved, and he said, "Hey Felix. Heading to see Calhoun?" Felix sighed happily, and he nodded.

Felix said, walking next to Ralph, "Yep. Of course I am going to see her. She is my wife. Wife. It is so fun saying that."

Ralph chuckled, and he lifted Felix on his shoulders because he was short compared to him. Felix smiled, and Ralph asked, "Are you enjoying being a husband? According to your tone, you enjoy it, I guess."

Felix continued to smile, and he said, "Being a husband is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's funny because I never knew that I was going to fall in love. Especially with someone like Calhoun, but I love it."

Ralph smiled at the man, and he carried him on his shoulders all the way to the train. Before putting him on the train, Ralph said, "Have fun, Felix. I bet she is going to divorce you today."

Of course, he was joking with him, and they both laughed at that statement. Felix said, jumping in the car of the train, "Ralph, I want you to come with me. It is always nice knowing that you enjoy seeing us as a couple, and I really want you to come today."

Ralph smiled, and he asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to mess up anything like I have before."

Felix chuckled, and he said, "It's my pleasure, Ralph. Please come. I know that Calhoun likes it when you and Vanellope come along."

Ralph smiled with all his teeth, and he happily jumped in the car behind Felix. He said, "Thank you, Felix."

Felix was pressing the button to go to Game Central Station, and he said with a smile, "No problem, brother."

Ralph laid back in his car as the train drove all the way to Game Central Station. Both Felix and Ralph enjoyed it when the train drove fast through the wires, and they enjoyed the cool breeze as they flew down the wire.

It took a total of twenty seconds to reach Game Central Station, and of course, at this time of the hour, most characters come out of their games to go to other games. Felix and Ralph got off of the train, and they headed out of the game tunnel.

Ralph asked, walking next to Felix, "So, where are you meeting Calhoun?"

Felix said, "Well, I was going to meet her at Tapper's, but first, we are going to get Vanellope." Ralph smiled at the mention of her, and Felix smiled at him, saying, "I wasn't going to leave you alone, Ralph."

Ralph then gave Felix a fistbump, and when Felix turned around, he ran into Sonic the Hedgehog. They both fell to the ground, and Ralph tried not to laugh, but then he did, quietly. Felix stood up, and he said, "I am so sorry, Sonic. I should've watched where I was going."

Sonic was a good guy, and he gave Felix a smile. He stood up, and he said, "Not a problem, Felix. I need to pay attention more, too." Felix and Sonic gave each other a nod, and they waved "goodbye" to each other.

Sonic walked away from them, and Felix frowned at Ralph, who started laughing harder when Sonic walked away. Felix said, "Not. Funny. Ralph."

Ralph said, running out of breath from laughing, "I'm sorry, brother. That was kinda ridiculously funny." Felix rolled his eyes, and they continued to walk to Sugar Rush.

What was weird was that when they reached the entrance, Vanellope was literally getting off the train. Felix and Ralph stopped, and Vanellope said, seeing them in the distance, "Hey guys! Funny, I was going to go to your place to meet you, but I find you guys here instead!"

Ralph smiled, and he said, "Come here, kid." Vanellope smiled, and she ran into Ralph's arms, giving him a hug. Of course, Ralph returned the hug; he loved Vanellope like a little sister.

She said, "Hey Ralph." Ralph could feel his hand running up and down her back, and he said, "Hey kid. How you doing?"

She said, jumping off of him, "I am doing great, thank you. How are you?"

Ralph sighed, and he said, smiling, "Never been better." Vanellope gave him a smile, and she looked at Felix, giving him a smile.

Vanellope said, "You know I am not leaving you hanging, Felix." Felix smiled at the kid, and he said, "Bring it in, Vanellope."

She jumped in his arms again, giving him a hug, and he returned the hug. He asked, "You doing okay?"

Vanellope smiled, and she said, "Of course. How are you and Calhoun doing?"

Felix and Vanellope separated, and he said, smiling, "We are doing great. Better than ever." Vanellope smiled with her teeth, and she jumped off Felix. Felix thought, _she is such a great kid. I wonder what it is like to have a good kid like her._

Vanellope asked, as she walked next to Felix and Ralph, "So, where are you guys meeting Calhoun?"

Felix said, "We are meeting her at Tapper's. Usual place, you know." Vanellope smiled, and she said, "I love Tapper's. I may be a little young to drink beer and stuff, but I still love that place."

Both Felix and Ralph laughed, and Ralph said, "Well, you look like a kid, but you act like a squirrelly adult."

Vanellope gasped, and she laughed, "You idiot!" She jumped on Ralph, and they playfully wrestled within their upper bodies. Felix smiled at them, and he thought, _man, it would be nice to have a little kid do that with you._

Ralph and Vanellope were laughing with each other, and then, they felt themselves walking into the entrance of Tapper's. Felix said, getting in one of the cars, "I really hope we beat her."

Ralph asked, putting Vanellope in one of the cars of the train, "Why is that, Felix?"

Felix smiled, and he said, "Well, I like beating her because we make fun of each other if we're later than each other. Last time, she beat me, and she made fun of me. So, now it is my turn to beat her."

Ralph and Vanellope laughed, and then a voice behind them said, "Okay, you beat me this time."

Felix smiled at that voice, and all three of them turned around. It was Calhoun, of course. She smiled at them, still walking towards them. Felix jumped out of his car, and he said, "I get to make fun of you now, ma'am."

He chuckled, and she said, "Only if you beat me. That's the only time you can." Felix jumped in her arms, and they kissed of course.

Ralph and Vanellope smiled at the couple, and Calhoun thought, as she was kissing Felix, _I don't know if I should tell him the secret at Tapper's… he's going to be shocked. We've only been married for six months, and I can't believe that this is happening right now._

Felix jumped off of her, sighing dreamily; he took her hand, and he asked, "How are you, ma'am?" Even though they were married, he still called her "ma'am" because it was polite, and she wanted him to call her that.

Calhoun smiled as he led her to the car behind his. She said, "I am doing okay. A lot of my soldiers were not cooperating today, and we had a lot of losses today."

She sat down in the car, and Felix was pressing the button to go into Tapper's. Like every other time, Ralph and Vanellope just sat, and listened to their conversations because they were always interesting.

Felix asked, hopping in his car, "Oh yeah?"

The train started going into Tapper's game, and she sighed, "Yeah. My soldiers can be very frustrating. Like that one time, when Ralph came into my game."

Ralph shrugged, and chuckled. He said, "Yeah. That was probably the most frustrating time for both of us."

Calhoun laughed along with the rest of them, and then at that moment, they were in Tapper's. A lot of other game characters were in there, but they enjoyed the company. Tapper's was the place where everyone went to after closing time, or to have a good time with other players.

When they entered the game, Felix and Calhoun were still holding hands, and Ralph and Vanellope were still standing next to each other. Vanellope jumped on Ralph's shoulders, and she said, "Hey big hands, take me to Bowser over there. I want to see him because I never see the bad guys."

Ralph was confused, and Felix and Calhoun faced them. Ralph said, "I don't see Bowser. I only see a million other players besides Bowser."

Felix and Calhoun shrugged, and Vanellope said, "Just take me to one of them please."

Ralph started walking towards one of them, and then he stopped. Vanellope said, gently punching his shoulder, "Hey, diaper baby, come on. Got no time to waste."

Ralph put her down, and he said, "Well, I am going to get a drink. You don't have to come with me. I don't really feel safe with you going over to some bad guys all by yourself right now."

Vanellope teased him, "Aw, you actually care about me." Ralph rolled his eyes, and he said, "Just come with me."

Vanellope sighed angrily, and she said, "Fine." Her shoulders dropped, and she followed Ralph to the bar.

Felix and Calhoun just stood still, and he said, "Well, I don't know what that was about, but oh well."

Calhoun said, "Yeah, me either." Felix looked up at her, and he asked, "What would you like to do?"

She said, "I want a beer. Go get me one, please." Felix smiled, and said, "Yes, ma'am."

He jumped up and kissed her cheek, and then he went over to the bar. Calhoun just stood still, and she smiled as Felix walked to the bar. She thought, losing her smile, _I can't keep this secret from him. I have to tell him. But first, I'm going to tell Ralph and Vanellope._

There were a ton of players there, so it was easy for her to get out of Felix's sight. Plus, he had to wait in a long line to get Calhoun's beer. It was easy to go right past Felix and get to Ralph and Vanellope.

When she approached them, she saw Ralph drinking a root beer, while Vanellope sat on his shoulders. Ralph saw her, and he said, "Hey. Why are you with Felix?"

Calhoun sat in the chair next to Ralph, and she said, "I have to tell you guys something." It was extremely loud in there, but Calhoun was able to speak loud enough for them to hear.

Ralph put down his root beer, and he asked, "Okay, what do you have to tell us?"

Calhoun pursed her lips, and she said, "I found this out today, and I honestly don't want Felix to know right now. I found out before I left for here. I am honestly really scared about this."

Vanellope smirked, and she said, "Hey, you can tell us anything. We are trustworthy people. Right, Ralph?"

Ralph smiled, and he said, "Right." Calhoun smiled at them, and she thought, _here I go. I'm going to tell them._

Ralph asked, "So what were you going to tell us?" Calhoun sighed deeply, and she thought, _I better close my eyes and say it. Just in case their reactions are weird._

She said quickly, "I am pregnant with Felix's baby." Calhoun closed her eyes, and she thought, _finally. That wasn't so bad. Now, I have to open my eyes._

When she opened her eyes, both Ralph and Vanellope's eyes were wide, and their jaws were dropped. Calhoun asked, "Guys? Did you hear me?"

Vanellope said, "Yes we heard you! You can't be serious!" Calhoun pursed her lips, and she nodded. She said, "I am serious."

Ralph and Vanellope looked at each other, and then faced her again. Ralph smiled, and he said calmly, "Congrats. Felix is not going to be upset about this. You know him: he's all cheery and happy all the time. I bet he's going to love the news. I also bet he is going to be a great father."

Calhoun smiled, and then Vanellope asked, "Congrats, but how are you guys going to take care of it?"

That's something Calhoun did not think of. She thought, _oh God, how are we going to take care of it?_

Calhoun's smile faded, and she said, "I-I don't know. I am going to have to talk to Felix about that."

Vanellope asked, "Where is Felix anyways?" Vanellope looked around for him, and Calhoun said, "He's getting me a drink."

Ralph asked, "Are you allowed to drink beer when you're pregnant?"

Calhoun said, "It's okay. This will be my last one. I promise. Then I am going to drink water only."

Ralph and Vanellope smiled at her, and then Felix walked up to them with two beers in his hands. He said, "Okay, ma'am! I have your beer!"

Felix's face was so smiley and cheery; _he is so cute,_ Calhoun thought. She took one of the beers from him, and she said, "Thank you, Fix-It."

Felix jumped on one of the chairs, and he thought, _nothing could ruin this moment. I love my friends, my wife, everything. Nothing could make me even happier than now._


End file.
